nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Right Thru Me
|writer = Onika Maraj, Victor Alexander, Joe Satriani, Andrew Thielk |producer = Drew Money |Single = September 24, 2010 |Video = October 27, 2010 |Prev = Check It Out |Next = Monster }} "Right Thru Me" is a song by Nicki Minaj from her debut studio album, ''Pink Friday'', and was released as the second single off the album. It was written by Minaj, Victor Alexander, Joe Satriani, and Andrew Thielk, and was produced by Drew Money. It was released as a digital download on September 14, 2010 before being released to urban and rhythmic Radio on October 5 and then mainstream radio on November 2, 2010. A music video was filmed for the song over the weekend of October 1, 2010 and was later premiered on October 27. Background While discussing the progress of her debut album with MTV, Minaj discussed a song she described as a "standout" in the entire album. The song "Right Thru Me" is confirmed for the album with Minaj stating, "It's not gonna come right now. It'll come closer to when the album drops, but it's a really, really pretty song. Everyone's gonna like it. It's just really insightful but in a very conversational kind of way." The song was produced and co-written by Andrew "Drew Money" Thielk. In an interview with ET, Minaj commented on the depth and the meaning of the song stating "The song to me is very, very personal. I haven't spoken about an authentic relationship since I've come out. … Not everybody is rich, not everyone likes jewelry, not everybody likes playing dress-up, but everyone has been in a relationship at some point in their lives, so when you hear a relationship song, it's like, you react." Live Performances Minaj performed "Right Thru Me" on The Wendy Williams Show on November 17, on Late Show with David Letterman on November 18, 2010, and again on Live! with Regis and Kelly on November 29, 2010. She later performed the track on Saturday Night Live on January 29, 2011. Minaj also performed the song in her tours two Pink Friday Tours (2010 and 2012), and her Pink Friday: Reloaded Tour. Music video The music video for the single was shot over the weekend of October 1, 2010 and was directed by Diane Martel and was later premiered on October 27. The concept is a boy-girl relationship drama and features Minaj and her love fighting and arguing, with him threatening to leave her while Minaj tries to apologize. The video was met with positive reviews from critics, with many calling it more natural and deep than her fun and costume-filled videos. Credits Recording: *Recorded at: Glenwood Place Studios, Burbank, CA *Mixed at Glenwood Place Studios, Burbank, CA Personnel: *Writers: O. Maraj, A. Thielk, S. Hacker, J. Satriani *Producers: Drew Money *Recorded by: Ariel Chobaz *Recording Assistant: Lyttleton "Cartwheel" Carter *Mixed by: Ariel Chobaz *Mix Assistant: Lyttleton "Cartwheel" Carter "Right Thru Me” contains samples of "Always With Me, Always With You" written by Joe Satriani and published by Strange Beautiful Music (ASCAP), performed by Joe Satriani courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment. The credits for "Right Thru Me" are adapted from the liner notes of Pink Friday.Digital booklet of Pink Friday Charts Media usage The song was mentioned and partially rapped by music superstar Adele in an interview with Elle. When asked "Is there a love song from the past year that you wish you'd written?", Adele responded: "'Right Thru Me' by Nicki Minaj. I really love the lyrics in that one. Rapping "You let me hide! Defend my honor! Protect my pride!"See the Adele Wiki for More Information Lyrics " (Nicki Minaj) ExplicitRap Genius: Nicki Minaj – Right Thru Me Lyrics December 6, 2012. |body= Nicki Minaj Youuuu seeeee riiiight throooough meeee How do you do that shit? {*3X*} How do you? {*5X*} Minaj You let me win, you let me ride You let me rock, you let me slide And when they lookin, you let me hide Defend my honor, protect my pride The good advice, I always hated But lookin back, it made me greater You always told me, forget the haters Just get my money, just get my weight up Know when I'm lyin', know when I'm cryin' It's like you got it, down to a science Why am I tryin'? No you ain't buyin I tried to fight it, back with defiance You make me laugh, you make me hoarse From yellin' at you, and gettin' at you Pickin up dishes, throwin' them at you Why are you speakin', when no one asked you? Hook - 2X Minaj What are we doin'? Cause you see through me Cause you say "Nicki," and I say "Who me?" And you say "No you," and I say "Screw you" Then you start dressin', and you start leavin' And I start cryin', and I start screamin' The heavy breathin', but what's the reason? Always get the reaction you wanted I'm actually frontin', I'm askin' you somethin - yo! Answer this question, class is in session Tired of lettin', passive aggression Control my mind, capture my soul Okay you're right, just let it go Okay you got it, it's in the can Before I played it, you knew my hand You could turn a free throw to a goal Nigga got the peephole to my soul Hook - 2X Minaj STOP! (oooooh) STOP! (oohhhh) Would you just stop lookin through me cause I can't take it No I can't take it Hook Nicki Minaj Youuuu seeeee riiiight throooough meeee You see right through me baby You see right through me (do that shit) You see right through me (how do you do that shit) How do you (do that) how do you (do that) How do you (do that) how do you (do that) Baby }} References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Videos Category:Pink Friday Category:2010